


GameBoiz

by jowritesthings



Series: Death Note One-Shot Collection [2]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Death Note, Death Note - Freeform, Drabble, Ficlet, Fun, Gaming, Happy, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, One Shot, POV Second Person, Short One Shot, Silly, Very Dumb, Very Very Very Dumb, dumb, gamestop, i guess??, mostly just, races, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 00:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19414993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jowritesthings/pseuds/jowritesthings
Summary: I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE CHARACTERS, NOR DO I OWN YOU. I HAVE NO AFFILIATION WITH THE CREATORS OF DEATH NOTE. I JUST WROTE THIS FANFIC.





	GameBoiz

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot was written a while ago and posted on Wattpad, so I'm crossposting it here. Apologies if it's a li'l cringey. Or. Well. A lot. Enjoy! =)

It was time. You knew it quite well that today was the day. Yes, today was the day.

Today was the day you would sneak out of your house.

Today was the day you would avoid anyone you knew.

Today was the day you couldn't be seen doing what you were about to do.

You had only gotten involved because of a want to get closer to him; then you had legitimately gotten addicted. Now you knew it was too much too late to leave. Too late to get out. Too late for escape.

And then you were invited to the most prestigious of their tournaments, proving that you were in the inner circle. No backing out now.

You stealthily walked to the mall, using all of the counter-surveillance that he had taught you.

Once there, you cautiously you peered left and right, then decided it was safe and went in.

You walked to the GameStop near the center of the mall.

You whistled happily and innocently. Man, was Matt gonna be surprised when he saw you there! As far as he was aware, you were still a shaky newbie. He didn't know just how much you had trained away from him, slaving away for hours in front of screens, just so you might one day beat his sorry (and very cute) little butt.

As the the GameStop came into view, you noticed a sign advertising the gaming tournament. Today. Noon. Twenty-four slots for the twenty-four most elite gamers in town. But as you watched, a worker came out to put another sign over it. You squinted to read it and gasped. There was only one spot left to enter in the tournament.

"Aw, crap," you heard a man with a hoodie on say from next to you.

You looked sharply at the man from under your baseball cap (which hid you from those you knew, or so you thought).

"You're going to the tournament too?" you dared ask.

"Yeah."

The voice seemed kind of familiar, but you ignored that fact. This man was now The Enemy.

You two stared at each other.

Then you both started to run.

"I'm gonna winnn!" you shouted as your legs pumped towards the GameStop.

"Oh, please!" he shouted back.

Surprisingly, the two of you were running at around the same speed. You desperately willed your legs to go faster. You had to enter this tournament. Had to. You had to beat Matt. Had to.

The man's hoodie flew off as he started to pull ahead of you, and you gasped.

Wild brownish-red hair? Propped-up orange goggles? Vibrant green eyes?

It was Matt.

"Matt!"

You gaped and slowed; then, distracted, you tripped on a crack and fell hard to the ground, scraping your knees and hands. That would leave a bruise.

"Ha!" Matt shouted triumphantly, reaching the GameStop. He walked inside.

You watched him dejectedly, taking off your cap and letting it drop to the floor.

Before letting the door to the GameStop close behind him, some instinct made Matt stop and turn. His eyes widened as he realized it was you. "______!"

You smiled sadly at him and motioned for him to go on. It would be all right. You'd just wait for him out there in the mall.

Alone.

\---

After maybe ten minutes of dejected waiting on a cold, hard bench in the mall, a GameStop package was shoved in your face.

"What?" You looked up, surprised.

It was Matt.

He grinned at you sheepishly.

"It was boring without you," he said. "No one was worthy of being challenged. But I got this!"

You cautiously peeked inside the bag, and you gaped.

"Oh my gosh, Matt," you gasped, looking at the video game nestled in the paper in awe. "You got the latest version!"

"Yep." He offered you a hand and helped you up. "Whaddaya say to a challenge?" He grinned and wiggled his eyebrows mischievously at you.

You grinned. "Oh, it's on. And this time I'm gonna win."

"Oh, really?" Matt said deviously back to you.

The two of you argued about who would win on the way back to his and Mello's shared apartment, two dorky gamers in love with the screen and each other's company.

But hey, it was friendly banter: the best type of "arguing" there could be.

(And for the record, you absolutely did manage to beat him. Several times over. And you would not be letting him forget about it anytime soon.)

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know what game to put in, so just pretend it's your favourite video game, be it Halo or Pac-Man. (lol :3)


End file.
